Meetings
by Shadow Giglio Nero
Summary: Because it was strange, having a guy with sanity problems trying to court you while threatening everybody else with a pair of sharp scissors. AkaFuri.


**Warnings: Most likely OOC, Shounen-ai, AU. **

**Author's Notes: I blame _takukai_ for introducing this couple to me. I BLAME YOUUUUUUU! (I prefer FuriAka, but I suppose it'll be AkaFuri this once.) This story will be roughly three chapters, but beware of possibly super slow updates and short-as-heck chapters. **

**Disclaimer: Kuroko No Basuke does not belong to me.**

* * *

It had been a brief, if not a little bizarre, meeting, like one of those in which a friend introduces you to their friends, expecting you to form a friendship with them in order for you all to hang out and not let you feel left out. Or, at least, it would have been like that if only Kuroko had warned Furihata just what kind of people he had as "friends." No, scratch that; if Kuroko had told him exactly who they were, the meeting wouldn't have happened at all. Not that Furihata wanted to go either way in the first place. He just figured that he needed more friends outside his team (who were more like rolemodels), and Kuroko seemed to be the type to hang out with quiet, calm, and, most importantly, non-intimidating people (Kagami excluded, of course.) Furihata could definitely get along with Kuroko's friends, right?

Nope.

He should have known that Kuroko's "friends" would be the Generation of Miracles. He should have known.

Really, if it wasn't for the fact that he was stricken by fear he would have done something else than just standing there awkwardly. You know, like running away.

Especially when the redheaded one, _the _Akashi Seijuurou, stared at him as if he was a hungry lion and the poor, unfortunate meal was the shaking Furihata.

Furihata wasn't sure what that stare meant, or what the heck was even happening, because he was too busy cowering behind Kuroko. By the time the "meeting" finished, the brunet could not recall the events that took place in it. Everything but Akashi's eyes.

He was undeniably surprised (not as much as he was scared) when Akashi passed him by the hallways the following days (it was strange that he hadn't noticed him before - how could someone _not_ notice him?) and smiled pleasantly at him. Furihata wondered if he, somehow, managed to make a good impression on the ex-captain of the Generation of Miracles, but he quickly disregarded the idea. Akashi was just probably being polite and would most likely stop sooner or later.

At least, that's what Furihata thought for the first ten times it happened.

"I didn't know Akashi-san's class was so close to ours," the brunet hesitatingly said once, masking his curiosity with something he hoped was a casual tone.

"It isn't," despite his tired demeanor, Kuroko's expression was as blank as ever. He wiped the sweat off his pale forehead nonchalantly.

"Eh?" Furihata looked at the shorter boy questioningly. "But I always run into him."

Kuroko's expressionless blue eyes blinked up at him. "That's because Akashi-kun li-"

The ex-phantom sixth member was suddenly cut-off by their coach's whistle, signaling the end of their brief break. Furihata could only stand in confusion.

* * *

The next day Furihata saw Akashi, he was once again greeted by the redhead's smile. This time, the Seirin player nervously smiled back, wondering what would happen next.

He failed to process a shudder as the heterochromatic teen's smile turned into a smirk. Furihata could not help but feel as if he somehow initiated something that could only end up badly.

* * *

It was beginning to become a routine for both of them to exchange smiles (more like a grimace by the brunet and an unnerving smirk by the redhead) whenever they crossed paths. Furihata was really getting used to it by now, and, maybe, he wasn't so weary any more.

Today, though, he was too busy blushing and stuttering as the girl he's liked for a whole year giggled unmockingly at the way he tried to pick up the books she had accidentally dropped. So, of course, he didn't noticed a certain redhead analyzing the scene with cold, critical heterochromatic orbs.

Akashi knew _exactly_ what to do.

* * *

Furihata smiled widely when he saw Nana, his crush, arrive to class, quietly closing the door behind her.

"Nana-chan!" he exclaimed happily as he waved at her. Stragely, she stiffened at his action and turned her back at him as she sat down in the right corner of the class, opposite of his seat. The brunet's shoulders slumped. Yesterday it seemed like they could be friends...she even smiled at him and said that she may consider going out with him even if he didn't become the best in something. What happened?

He considered approaching her, but their teacher did not waste any time in starting the lesson. The rest of the day, Furihata spent his time sadly glancing at Nana, whose slightly shaky fingers caressed her hair. For a second, the brunet thought he saw a bald spot in the left side of her head, but quickly dismissed it due to his rapidly-growing depression.

Why must he be so unlucky?!

* * *

**Oh, dear Furihata, you have no idea.**


End file.
